twisted love
by yuzuki95
Summary: a story about a boy who falls for another boy . rated M for upcoming chapters


'**Yuzuki wake up !!! , ' I heard my step brother's voice as I felt cold water being sprinkled on my face. **

" **hey wake up , " My step brother said again as I opened my eyes and rubbed them . I changed my position into sitting . I saw Hihara with a small bucket filled with water.**

" **morning ,Hihara… , " I greeted him while yawning and scratching my head.**

**I looked at the wall clock right in front of my bed and beside my closet . It read 5.30 am .**

" **oh my god !!! I'm gonna be late !!! , " I freaked out and started running out of my room which was the opposite of Hihara 's bedroom . I ran to the bathroom while undoing my pajamas in the hall .**

**After I had finished washing up ,I went into my room and opened my closet . I searched for my school uniform consisting of a white buttoned shirt and dark blue trousers . It also had a black cotton jacket for the cold seasons and since it was march I had to use it .**

**I wore my brand new uniform and looked myself in the mirror.**

" **do your best ,respect your seniors and I there's anybody trying to bully you run to the teacher's lounge , " I said to myself while ruffling my raven black hair .**

**I ran down the stairs at the end of the hall and went into the kitchen . Hihara was there and on the dining table, a plate of toast smeared with butter and scrambled eggs on the side . **

"**my breakfast ? , " I asked Hihara who was washing the dishes.**

**He nodded.**

**Then I took the toast and rolled the scrambled eggs in it .**

" **I'll have this on the way , " I smiled as I walked to the front door . I wore my roller skates an rolled my way out off the front door .A smile was formed on my face thinking about all the new and old friends I'm going to meet.**

" **Yuzuki ,you forgot your bag , " hihara shouted at me at the front door with my school bag in his let hand .**

_**Thank god, I didn't rushed.**_

**I said to myself and rolled back to the front door .I took the bag and thank Hihara then continued my way to the first day of high school .**

**I wondered what'll happen if I came to my first day of high school without a bag ,it'll be embarrassing .**

**As i rolled through the neighborhood with my breakfast in my mouth ,I met with my old friends Judai and Mio. Judai has a brown colored hair with hazel eyes to match and Mio's hair is the same as mine , black .we also have the same eye colour , dark brown .**

" **hey Mio ,Judai !!! , " I yelled with my mouth full from their backs while waving my right arm in the air .**

**Both of them turned around " Yuzuki, long time no see , " Mio said while waving her hand .**

**I rolled to them with joy .**

" **how's your trip to Singapore ? , " Judai asked .**

"**it's okay I guess, we did got lost there ,haha….," I said .**

**I've known Judai and Mio since I was in pre-k ,they're my oldest most best friend .**

'**I see you still have that old habit of yours ," Mio said while pointing to my mouth which she knew that it was filled with my breakfast .**

**I chuckled. " Well, you can't leave habits easily now can you ? , "**

"**true…," Mio sighed .**

**Yeah, Mio herself has many bad habits, like not cutting her finger nails .**

"**Anyways, what do think of the school we're attending? , " Mio asked**

" **I don't know. My brother registered my name there. He says that school is pretty good , " I answered**

" **hey do you think that I'll have a chance with our seniors ? ." Judai interrupted .**

**Both me and Mio said " NO !!!, " we laughed and mio said sarcastically " Maybe the unattractive ones , " **

**Judai snorted .**

" **no worries Judai,with that look ,you'll get five ,maybe 10 new girlfriends ," I smiled .**

"**yeah,when pigs fly ," Mio said .Judai chuckled a bit signing that he didn't get offended by Mio.**

**When we arrived at our new school , we were astonished by the school's surrounding. It's nothing like our old middle school . There's a path leading to the entrance of the school's building ,and before that a huge gate guards the school . Along the path were nicely trimmed bushes and behind those bushes were trees that weren't so tall .**

" **Hello new school , " Judai said when we were inside the school's building .**

**There, we met some old friends .some has changed and some has not .**

" **Hey Asuka ,over here, " I waved my right arm at her and shouting her name to get her attention When I saw her standing alone .**

**Asuka was Judai's ex . They broke up last year at the 'farewell seniors' ceremony .She said that it's impossible to have a long distance relationship . I was surprised that Asuka was here because last year she said she's going to france to study art .**

"**Yuzuki hi !!! , " She saw me waving at her and quickly ran to me . **

"**hey, I thought you said that you're going to france ? What happened , " **

"**errmmm…. Don't tell anyone but I don' want to lose judai…, " Her face was red as a strawberry .**

" **Awwwww…. , " A sudden aw appeared from behind me . I turned around and saw Mio . **

"**Mio,you heard …. " Asuka asked .**

" **O no I awed because I saw a bear hugging a cat , " she said sarcastically .**

**Asuka smiled a bit and said " don't tell anyone especially Judai , "**

"**Asuka?….," a boy standing beside us spoke . The three of us knew who was he as soon as he said Asuka .**

"**Judai…," Asuka said .**

"**What are yo- , " Before Judai finishes his sentence , I interrupted .**

" **She came back because she wasn't ready to go to the outside world ," I covered for Asuka **

"**Right Asuka ? , " I continued .**

"**righ..right! , " Asuka made a huge smile .The smile was like sora made when he first met Goofy and Donald in kingdom hearts .**

**It was funny I have to admit . **

"**o, I see , " Judai gave a sheepish smile .**

" **Shouldn't we gather somewhere before we go to our new class ? , " Askua asked.**

" **Yea- , " before I could finish my sentence The school bell rang then followed by an announcement .**

" **Second year and third year student please go to your classrooms and wait for class teacher to come .First year student please go to the auditorium for briefing ,"**

**The announcement ended leaving us baffled.**

"**where's the auditorium ? ," that was the question that everyone popped .They didn't even told us where was the auditorium .**

"**don't tell me they expect us to find the auditorium by ourselves," someone said loudly . I turned my head to the voice which came from a girl which has the same height as me .**

" **Well then if that's what they wanted we'll give 'em !! ," another freshman shouted . And started running to find the auditorium. **

_**This is gonna be fun **_

**Everyone was running like it was the end of the world .some climbed the stairs that leaded upstairs and some went out to other blocks of the school .**

**Me,Asuka,Mio and Judai just stood inside the building .**

"**so where should we go find this auditorium? This building or outside , " Mio asked**

"**I think it should be outside come on , " Asuka walked off while signaling us to follow her.**

**We scour the grounds of the were still some freshmen outside the building .**

"**Hey the auditorium's is there !!! , " a boy shouted while pointing at one of the school's block .**

**Everyone heard him and started running to the so called auditorium .**

"**god ,It's frenzy," Judai said.**

"**Let's join , " Mio said while jumping .she started running too followed by Asuka the Judai and lastly me .**

_**What's the principal of this school thinking making us run like th-**_

_**BAMMM!!!!**_

I collided with a taller man than me and stumbled down .

"ouch , " I said while trying to comfort my right elbow which was bleeding after having contact with the ground . 

"sorry , " the man said while pulling me back on my feet .

"you okay ?, " he said with a southern accent .

I looked at him and his looks were indescribable .It was the most handsome face I've ever seen . His hair was teal and ruffled , his eyes were emerald green, his skin was pale . He has the lips and nose of a star in my opinion . I immediately fell for him .

"hello.., " he said again .

It's was hard for me to answer him back since I was so charmed by him .

"uhh….I'm fi..fine , " I answered him .

He chuckled a bit . 

"hey you okay ? , " he asked me

I nodded "just got a bruise but I'll be fine , " I smiled .

Then all of a sudden Judai came "watch where you're going , " Judai started scolding the man .

Judai took my hand and started walking away from him .

"sorry !!!, " The man shouted .

" Judai !!stop pulling me , " I begged .

He stopped and let go of my hand .He turned to me 

"I saw you back there ,with that face of yours , "

"what do you mean? ," 

"you had your fall in love face there ! , "

"owh….. ,"

"Yuzuki if you want to be normal you should never fall in love to man , " Judai said while putting both of his hand on my shoulders .

" I know..but I just can't stand it , "

"Hey we're leaving you if you don't _hayaku , " _Mio shouted , ending my conversation with Judai.

"we'll talk about his later , " Judai said .while walking off.

" Judai, wait ! , "

* * *

**Well sorry to disappoint you but this is not judaixjohan .kekeeeeee .anyways comments are on how to make this errmmm more **


End file.
